1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage can mat which will keep dogs from knocking over the garbage can or cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present garbage can holders use frames or elevation to prevent dogs from knocking over the garbage can. See Silverman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,193, dated Sept. 29, 1942 and Farquharson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,541, dated May 13, 1962.
My invention is intended to be placed around a garbage can or cans that are to be protected and to act as a barrier for dogs, not to support the garbage can or cans as in the prior art. While present garbage can holders which prevent dogs from knocking over garbage cans are expensive to manufacture and difficult to install, my invention is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.